Patrick Star
Entrance Patrick flies down using his parachute Special Attacks Neutral B - Jellyfishing Net Patrick pulls out a JellyFishing net (which is a butterly net made of bamboo). It can be used to catch opponents and projectiles. If it is a projectile, it can be thrown back at an opponent by holding B and moving the control stick (Patrick's eyes will move in that direction to show where it will be thrown for better aim), and then releasing B to throw it. Until the projectile is thrown, Patrick will have the net out, which will half his speed. Pressing down B will put the net back in Hammerspace, releasing the projectile inside. If it's an opponent, he or she can break free from the net by simple button mashing or waiting for a few second. If the net is ripped twice, the move can't be used unless Patrick is KO'd. Side B - Ice Cream Patrick throws a chocolate ice cream cone. Much like Judge, the move's outcome has different chances as the table below will show. Up B - Cannonball! Patrick does a cannonball. If he hits an opponent, he or she will get plowed into the ground. If he doesn't, it makes a splash with 2 waves emerging. The higher he is when he attacks, the longer the splash and the bigger the waves. Down B - Slack-off Patrick takes a nap. While sleeping, Patrick's health is constantly healed. If he is hit, he wakes up. He can also wake up manually by pressing B. However, this causes one-second hitlag. Final Smash - THIS IS PATRICK! Patrick throws a phone. If it hits an opponent, he or she will pick up the phone and ask "Is this the Krusty Krab?" (via sentence mixing). Patrick then yells "NO, THIS IS PATRICK!" and forcefully hangs up, causing the reciever to get KO'd. Hanging up also causes large shockwaves to appear on the sides that can be easily jumped over, but can cause an instant KO upon direct contact. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: "Ow!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: *smack* "Ugh!" Taunts Up: looks up, "IT'S A GIRAFFE!" Sd: dances, "Go Patrick! Go Patrick!" Dn: awesome laugh Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. jumps up and down, "I win! I win! I win!" 2. "Winner! Yeah! High Score!" 3. "Uhhhhhhhhhh..." 4. (vs. SpongeBob) "Nice try, SpongeBob." Failure/Clap: Lying on the ground Standard Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab: ??? *Pummel: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Netural: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Snake Codec Snake: "Is this Colonel?" Patrick: "No, this is Patrick." Snake: "Is this Mei Ling?" Patrick: "Nooo. This is Patrick." Snake: "Is this Otacon?" Patrick: "No! This is Patrick!" Character Description Patrick Star is SpongeBob's best friend. He is a dim-witted but well-meaning Starfish.He's not the smartest fish in the sea. Patrick is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other junk foods. He is the deuteragonist of the show. He resides under a rock. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Patrick is portrayed as fat, lazy, unmannered, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. Unlike most of the other main characters, Patrick lacks a nose and possibly fingers. Rival Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *His actual eye color is hard to confirm. Reason: in SpongeBob SquarePants: Typing, he had brown eyes in the minigame Senseless Patrick. In the episode Goo Goo Gas, Infant Patrick had blue eyes. In SpongeBob's Super Bouncy Fun Time, his eye color was the same as FlutterShy's. *In Spongebob the Lifeguard Episode Patrick Drowns Because He Crossed The Line and Fought it Said Ice Cream Which is Strange Considering They Are in Underwater. Videos Category:Playable Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Nickelodeon Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Starfish Category:Teenager Category:Kid Category:Hero Category:Ocean Category:Internet Meme Category:Funny Characters Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets